scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pastel Dreamer Kay/The Good The Bad And The Moldy
The Good The good Part: So, today I got my new bike and clothes for my birthday (mind you its 12 days to my actual birthday) The clothes were lovely and just what I wanted.The bike? Amazing,like,it was so smooth and it turned perfectly. I went out and had a ride,and wow I now realize why it feels so good to cycle.I found my radio today and dear lord did I blast some sick jams at my neighbours and enjoyed it. We're also finished cleaning our back garden! This means We'll have lovely decking, a BBQ, a nice flower bed and every thing~ Ahh~ And on Tuesday, We'll be getting new furniture! This is just pure bliss! finnaly somthing good is happpening! Oh wait... The Bad and the Moldy So recently before all of the events above, so bad things happened. (If you don't know my story about my 3 dads, Noel, Dave and Paschal, tell me so I can explain -v-;;) Okay so, recently, I heard from my 2nd Step-Dad to be, Paschal, that my mum wasn't happy with the relationship for a while, and this is after they got engaged. I felt crushed. I really do like this Paschal guy, he makes me happy, my sister and most importantly my mum. But, I have a feeling somthing 'bad' will happen.This worries me. I can't have anything happen to them. And also recently, I have heard from Dave, my 1st Step-Dad, who is the father of my sister, well, half sister Sam. Sadly my aunt is kicking him out,no she she kicked him out today. ''For no reason what so ever! Now Dave is homeless and is seeing if he can bunk in at his work, being night manager, he ''should ''get the A.O.K on this. However, I worry if he won't. This is the man you '''raised '''me, and sheltered me. Now, since my mum hates his guts, she ''refuses help him without pay. Yes, he does owe her money, but this is not the time to make him pay her! This man NEEDS a home. He's my DAD. And she won't help him! I worry about my dad's '. Like I don't even know if I'll ever meet my REAL one! My sister has also been a pain, she's been robbing my stuff (Literally, 5 euro went missing on me the other day, and all of a sudden she had one.) And she's been a narky little bitch. She cares more about annoying me than caring about me. She also seems to be my mums favourite out of us. My mum, whenever me or Sam fight, she ''always without fail takes my sisters side. It hurts alot. My mum and I also seem to be fighting more and more often. Leading to a bad relationship on the woman I depend on to feed and comfort me. Now... 'The Moldy' part ''SOME ''of you may know about my old room, in which my mum sleeps in now. *Flash Back* "Mum...Whats that?" Young Kayleigh asked. "I... Don't know" *Reality* Back, about 2-3 years ago, I noticed somthing growing on my '''wall. This was black mold. Yes. BLACK MOLD. This mold was effecting my breathing, So my mum scoped out what was wrong and seekes out the council. They said they would fix it. This took them ' 2 fucking years. 2 fucking years to get off their asses and help. And in that time, my doctor FINALLY realized I had asthma. But beacuse it took him so fucking long, it was BAD asthma, like, HEAVY asthma that I needed antibiotics for. Now guess what? After 3 months ''it's back. The black mold is back, and now my breathing is fucked up. And my mum can't afford all the medicene I need to calm it down. So right now, life is like, on the verge of Hell and normal.... I know ''lots of you are going through worse. So I'm sorry for rambling on about it.... Category:Blog posts